1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a naturally disintegratable cushion material and the process for making the material. The cushion material is easy to be fabricated, non-toxic and environmental friendly because of being made from natural organic materials, which can replace the traditional styrofoam or corrugated papers.
2. Related Art
It has been known by people to use cushion materials in packaging goods in order to prevent the goods from being damaged during transportation. A cushion material mostly used in the earlier time is styrofoam which has the disadvantages of being difficult to disintegrate, unsuitable to be burned out and harmful to the environment if being buried in the ground. Therefore, under the situation of increasing awareness of environmental protection around the world, styrofoam material is gradually replaced by paper materials such as corrugated papers or other paper products. When the cushion materials are unused anymore and discarded, they have to be burned out or buried. It costs much energy to burn out the disposed materials under high temperature in a burning oven, while it requires a large space of ground and takes a long time to bury and disintegrate the disposed materials. Therefore, the burning and burying methods have their defects.
Also, the paper materials made from trees require planting the trees with a long time. Felling the trees results in an ecological imbalance, and the paper materials use lots of raw materials of wood which are complicated and costly.